


this space between

by mellamomuyloco



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/pseuds/mellamomuyloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is not the man Thor remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this space between

**Author's Note:**

> This was a flashfic writen around a given prompt, in this case the song "New Divide" by Linkin Park. Now, I don't claim to be much of a Loki writer, but the lyrics and imagery almost wouldn't let me write anything else! So it was a fun challenge, to try and pin down his voice.

He is as imposing and intimidating as he’s ever been, fire in his electric blue eyes and power in his stance, the hammer in his hand and angry lightning the only illumination. A lesser man might fear the thunder alone would stop his heart. He could have anyone at his mercy.

Instead he is _offering_ mercy, the softhearted fool.

If he believes he can overpower me, why doesn’t he do it? And if he doesn’t believe he can, then why has he been pursuing me at all?

Sometimes I hear him, echoing as he had ever since my fall, telling me I deserved what I’d gotten, and what was sure to come to me.

But now he stands before me pleading just the opposite. He tries to tell me I can come home, insists that I can still be who I once was. I never was that man at all. I cannot claim back an identity that did not exist.

He does not understand. He knew a man. I am a _monster._ What have I to return to but scorn and lies? He offers forgiveness, but what can wash away the blood already spilled, what redemption is there?

Depart from me, brother; you do not know me.


End file.
